FIG. 19 shows a conventional example of a lever fitting-type connector.
A lever fitting-type connector 10 shown in FIG. 19 is described in Patent Document 1 and includes a first connector 1, a second connector 2 consisting of a plurality of connector segments 2a, 2b, 2c and fitted and connected to the first connector 1 and a fitting operation lever 3 rotatably attached to the first connector 1.
The first connector 1 has a plurality of segment receiving portions 1a, 1b, 1c corresponding to the respective connector segments 2a, 2b, 2c of the second connector 2.
The respective connector segments 2a, 2b, 2c are independent connectors and have lever engagement portions 4a, 4b, 4c that can be engaged with the fitting operation lever 3 when the connector segments are fitted to an initial fitting position of the first connector 1 and protrude from both sides thereof, respectively.
The fitting operation lever 3 has connector draw-in grooves 5a, 5b, 5c into which the lever engagement portions 4a, 4b, 4c of the respective connector segments 2a, 2b, 2c fitted at the initial fitting position of the first connector 1 are fitted. When the fitting operation lever 3 is rotated in a predetermined direction (refer to an arrow A of FIG. 19) by a predetermined angle with the second connector 2 being fitted at the initial fitting position of the first connector 1, the respective fitting engagement portions 4a, 4b, 4c are slid in the connector draw-in grooves 5a, 5b, 5c as the fitting operation lever 3 is rotated, thereby moving the respective connector segments 2a, 2b, 2c from the initial fitting position to a complete fitting position.
Also, although not shown, Patent Document 2 and Patent Document 3 disclose a lever fitting-type connector wherein a first connector having a fitting operation lever attached thereto consists of a plurality of connector segments and the connector segments are combined to function as a single connector. Also, according to the lever fitting-type connector of Patent Document 2 and Patent Document 3, a second connector that is connected to the first connector has an integral structure.
According to the lever fitting-type connector disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3, regarding the connector consisting of the plurality of connector segments, a connector segment that is actually used is selected (an unnecessary connector segment is not used), so that the number of accommodation terminals can be adjusted.